someone to love
by Hope Strong
Summary: Alex has found himself a new girl... but this can be misleading.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Jen and Alex are not mine. Susan is, but since she's barely there.  
  
Anyway, Katie, Lucas and Nadira aren't mine; they belong to BVE, some people we so don't want to mess up with. I'm not making any money with this, it's just for fun.  
  
Author's note: depending on the reviews this may or may not have a sequel.  
  
Someone to love  
  
By: Shirley Chong  
  
Alex smiled. It had been 3 hours since he had gotten the call from Nadira. He typed faster. The sooner he was done, the sooner he would get out, and get her.  
Two months before, Alex had stopped by the shelter where Nadira was working, by order of his superiors, to see how she was doing.  
  
Surprisingly, she had provided support and fun during their conversation.  
  
"You need a friend," Nadira had said.  
  
"Indeed, I do," he admitted. Nadira put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You need someone to love, someone that loves you back," she said.  
  
"Weren't you in love with Lucas?" he asked playfully.  
  
"I am, and you are in love with Jen," she said. Alex closed his eyes and nodded silently.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, you need someone to love, and I have an idea you will love," she added smiling.  
And he had loved it. The minute she had told him he had loved it. It was perfect.  
  
Certainly it wouldn't bring Jennifer running back into his arms, but it would give him something to think about; for the rest of his life.  
  
*******  
  
After finishing the last report and filing it, he grabbed his coat and walked out of the building, wearing his excited smile all the way.  
  
He entered the elevator, and right behind him, entered Katie.  
  
"Hello there, Sergeant Walkers," he told her and then he started whistling a tune. Katie looked at him surprised for a while. Her surprise was only increased when she recognized the tune he was whistling.  
  
It was a lullaby.  
  
"May I ask why are you so happy?" she asked, Alex looked at her.  
  
"You'll find out soon," he said.  
  
The door of the elevator opened and coincidentally Jen was waiting for it. She also made a surprise face when Alex walked out, whistling his lullaby. Not even seeing Jennifer could ruin that day for him. He looked at her, smiled and kept going. Jen looked at Katie.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked  
  
"If we are to believe him, we'll find out soon"  
  
Both friends giggled as the watched Alex's back walk through the parking lot.  
  
******  
  
"Ok, sign here, here and here," Nadira said as she presented Alex with the documents. "What I have right now are a week old girl and a month old boy. Which one do you want?"  
  
"I want the girl," he said without any hesitation.  
  
"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" she said playfully.  
  
"Of course, it's a very important decision. I have been thinking. And I want the girl," he concluded.  
  
"Fun," Nadira said. "She doesn't have a name yet, so you get to name her."  
  
"Cool. I have a name ready for her," he said. Nadira looked at his smiling face for a second. "Bring her in! I can't wait!" he urged. Nadira smirked at his eagerness.  
  
"Wait a second," Nadira said as she walked out.  
  
"Does she even have a room in your house?" she asked from outside the door.  
  
"Of course she has! Well, for now she just has a crib in my bedroom, but I've hired the interior designer to make her a room. I need a bit more time," he said. When he heard Nadira's footsteps walk away, he began drumming his finger on the table.  
  
Nadira came back, and in her arms she had the smallest but most beautiful girl Alex had ever seen.  
  
She was so delicate and small she looked as if she might fall from between his arms if he didn't hold her right.  
  
"Oh, my god," he said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Here you go," Nadira said, hading him the little creature. "Promise me you'll take good care of her, Alex."  
  
"I promise," he said looking straight into her eyes; he then lowered his gaze and started at the baby's sleeping face. "She's so beautiful," he said. He couldn't explain the warmth he felt inside, as he held his daughter for the first time.  
  
His daughter.  
  
He tried the phrase in his mind.  
  
His daughter.  
  
He felt his father instincts take over him. He just wanted to love and protect his little baby girl. He wanted to take care of her and make himself sure she was safe and content. He admitted to himself he wanted to spoil her, give her everything she might want.  
  
He caressed the baby's cheek with his index finger; the baby's mouth instinctively looked for it, to suck. Alex giggled.  
  
Nadira looked at the beautiful sight. Alex's face was shining as he touched his baby. He caressed her back, and her head, with extreme care, as if she was made of crystal.  
  
"In case you want to tell her," She said, breaking the spell Alex was in, "her parents were Time Force officers. They both died in action." She informed him. "I'll add information about them to the files I'm giving you about your baby. There you will find a detailed declaration of her DNA and all of her family,"  
  
"Ok, that's good, Nadira, thanks" he said.  
  
"So, what are you going to name her?" the pink haired woman asked, Alex looked up at her smiling.  
  
"Susan," he said. "Like my mother,"  
  
"I though your mother was name Emily," she commented  
  
"She's my step mother, I call her "Mom" because is the only mother I remember, But Susan was the one who gave birth to me," he told her, not knowing why, the only other person that knew that, besides is father, was Jen. "Well, I guess we'll go home. I made an appointment with the pediatrician today, he'll explain me what to do next."  
  
"Did you buy her clothes? Please tell me you bought her clothes," Nadira said.  
  
"I bought her a couple of things, for meanwhile, but if you want, I can pick you up later this afternoon and you can help me out. I'm not precisely good with babies, even if I DID read books about them in these two months."  
  
"Ok, come pick me up, we'll buy everything she'll need." Nadira agreed. Alex picked the small disc with his baby's information and left.  
  
The smile on his face couldn't truly express the happiness and warmth that filled his heart.  
  
******  
  
"No, no, I understand, why did you say you couldn't come?" Lucas asked Nadira. "You what?!" he asked, "with whom? What the--?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Jen asked Lucas, "Lucas, what's wrong?" she repeated. She stopped asking as Lucas raised a hand and looked at Katie, who just shrugged.  
  
"Yes, yes, ok. Bye," he said at last and hung up.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It was Nadira. She said she can't come."  
  
"Why not?" Jen asked.  
  
"Because she's going shopping with.with, err-" He stopped, looking at Jen.  
  
"She's going shopping with whom?" Jen asked  
  
"With Alex." He said quickly. Jen looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
Why was Alex taking Nadira out for shopping? Why was he suddenly happy AND going out shopping with Nadira? What was Alex hiding? Certainly he wasn't involved in a relationship with Nadira, so what could that be?  
  
******  
"Ok, first thing first, what did the pediatrician tell you?" Nadira asked Alex as she held Susan in her arms.  
  
"Well, he said she's healthy, he checked her DNA and said she will be very intelligent, and strong. He game me the vaccination card, and that's pretty much it," he explained.  
  
"Ok, you said she has a crib. I saw you don't have a baby chair in your car, you'll need one. Does she have a stroller?"  
  
"What's a stroller?" Alex asked.  
  
"Ok, she doesn't have one. So that would be a stroller, a car chair, clothes, a tub, diapers, formula, blankets and toys,"  
  
"Isn't she too small for toys?" he asked  
  
"No, there are toys for every stage of their life. During these first months toys are as important for her as they will be when she's eight years old," Nadira explained  
  
"Where did you learn so much about babies?"  
  
"Reading, for my job it was important. I can lend you a couple of books, if you want"  
  
"Sure, I'm certain they will be helpful."  
  
"Are you taking her with you to the office?" she asked  
  
"Is that recommended?"  
  
"Well, do too many people enter your office every day?"  
  
"Yes, but there's a little room behind where nobody goes"  
  
"You can keep her there, but you'll need a portable crib" she said, her expression showing a bit of fear at the mention of even more expenses.  
  
"Nadira, I won't estimate expenses with this girl. What ever she wants and needs will be hers." Nadira smiled relieved and Alex smiled back.  
  
"You know what Susan? I think you got yourself a daddy better than mine, because yours is not filled with anger, hate and desire of revenge against mankind, but is still willing to give you everything you want and need, you must be so happy," the pink haired mutant told the new born baby, who just snoozed on.  
******  
  
The next day, Jen walked towards Alex's office. What ever it was he was hiding, she had to know. She didn't want to see Alex get in any trouble, he still had a brilliant career ahead of him and he could find a good woman.  
  
"Knock, knock" she said softly opening the door. Alex looked up and smiled brightly.  
  
"Jen!" he said getting up and walking towards her, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Ok, Alex what's going on? Why are you suddenly this happy and why are you going out shopping with Nadira?!" she asked bluntly. To her surprise he laughed.  
  
"You didn't think I was involved in anything Illegal, did you?" he asked still laughing.  
  
"Well, yes!" she admitted. "I.I. Alex what are you hiding?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything! I was going to tell you all this afternoon after work, but you came sooner than expected!" he said, walking towards the back of his office and opening a little door. Jen knew behind that little door lied a small quarter he used when he slept over at the office. They had made out so many times in that back room.  
  
"Alex?" she asked cautiously, certainly Alex wouldn't hurt her, would he?  
  
Alex craned his neck as if trying to see something he could see right. And motioned her to get closer.  
  
"Come here, I want to show you something," he said softly, almost in a whisper.  
  
She walked towards the small room and entered it after Alex.  
  
Her mouth dropped open instantly.  
  
Next to the bed Alex used, there was a crib. And inside was a beautiful baby, she assumed she was a girl because of the color of her clothes. A small pajama, a hat and gloves was all she could see, everything else was covered by a beautiful knitted white blanket.  
  
"Her name is Susan," Alex told her. Jen was mesmerized by the beauty of the girl. She looked so delicate.  
  
"Who is she?" she asked, staring at the baby as if she wanted to hold her tight against her chest.  
  
"She's my daughter," Alex said. Jen spun around in alarm.  
  
"She's your what?" she asked  
  
"My daughter, I adopted her," he informed her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she needed a home, and I can give her a home, she needs someone to love her, and I need someone to love," he said, surprised at her reaction, Jen seemed mad.  
  
"Alex if you are lonely after a relationship you get a DOG! You don't adopt a baby!" she half yelled.  
  
"I didn't adopt her because I was lonely! I adopted because she needed a home!" Alex said defensively. Jen shook her head.  
  
"Are you crazy? Alex you can't return her when you get bored! You know that?! You are her FATHER! You have to keep her! FOREVER!!"  
  
"Why are you treating me as if I had done this out of the blues? Unlike some I DO think about things before I do them!" he snapped back. "and unlike SOME I am responsible and I know COMMITMENT and responsibility, I know that once you start something you can't just leave it by half, I KNOW you can go around doing the first thing that comes to your mind! Unlike some spoiled brats we know I actually make plans I actually FOLLOW before I do anything! So stop treating me as if I was Wesley, because unlike HIM I do NOT need to be told off! I do things RIGHT!" he yelled.  
  
Jen was left speechless. That was the most he had told her about how he felt since they broke up. His speech was about Wes, and about her. He had just told her to her face she didn't keep up with her commitments and he had told her she didn't think before making decisions.  
  
Tears began forming in the back of her eyes, and she heard the baby girl crying.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that." she whispered in grief. Alex walked past her and picked the baby up. Apparently his yelling had woken her. He lulled her softly, walking in circles, caressing her head.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, Jen looked at him only to discover he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to the baby. "I didn't mean to wake you up, Susie, I'm sorry, go back to sleep," he whispered, slowly the baby stopped crying and fell asleep again. He put her back on the cradle and walked towards the door; he held it open and indicated Jen to get out.  
  
Slowly, still hurt by his words, she walked out.  
  
"Your comments were painful," she told him, her eyes watered,  
  
"Yours were too, and at least, I was right," he said.  
  
"You were not! You never even gave yourself the chance to meet Wes!" she said  
  
"Why would I give myself the chance to meet the man who stole my life?"  
  
"The man who what, Alex?"  
  
"S-to-le my li-fe! Do I kneed to spell it for you?" he said.  
  
"He didn't steel your life!"  
  
"Of course not!" he said the sarcasm in his voice almost touchable, "How could I fail to assume he worked all of his life to become the red ranger? How could I have failed to assume he went through all the experiments and trainings I went through?! How, Jennifer, could I have failed to assume he spend his time on you, watching you grow, loving you more everyday and earning your trust and your love day by day with a lot of hard work they way I did!! Did he go through all the sacrifices I went through, Jen? Did he?" he asked, Jen was so taken aback by the rude awakening of discovering Alex's feelings she did nothing but running away.  
******  
  
One hour later, Alex heard Susan cry again and looked at the watch. It was time for her bottle.  
  
He entered the small room and took a bottle from the fridge and put it in the heater.  
  
He felt tears of sadness, anger and impotence creep up the back of his eyes when he gave himself time to think about what had happened at lunch time with Jen.  
  
He took off his jacket and picked Susan up. He grabbed the bottle from the heater and tested the temperature. It was ok. He presented the baby girl with it and she started eating. He sat down on the bed while his daughter ate.  
  
He looked down at her and noticed her small hand was trying to wrap of his fingers reassuringly. he wasn't sure if she wanted to reassure him that it was ok, or if she wanted to assure herself it was ok. He extended his forefinger and felt calmed when she wrapped her small hand around it.  
  
"You are one beautiful baby, you know? And you need to know, that no matter what they say, I love you. And you can always love me and trust me, because I'm your father, and I will never, ever let you down. I will never abandon you, Susan." He then looked at the door added, "Do as you please Jennifer; if you want to spend the rest of your life crying for a ghost, knock yourself out, I have someone to love. And someone that loves me back."  
The End 


	2. chapter 2

Alex read the guide one last time; to make sure he had everything right. The baby's special tub was ready and filled with water; he tested the temperature with his hand. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either, it was comfortable. He checked that he had everything: the towel, the fresh diaper, the powder and the fresh clothes, all present over the table.  
  
He dried his hand on his cotton tank top and rubbed them excitedly. "The beginning of yet another new adventure," he told himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he went towards Susan's crib, where she was lying awake, but not moving. He smiled at her and tickled her tummy playfully, calling for her attention. The baby looked for him with her eyes and parted her lips slightly when she saw him. He chuckled and took that as a smile.  
  
"Hello, there," he greeted her sweetly and picked her up. "We are going to take a bath now," he said, excited, "And then we are going over to Grandma's, who is back from Europe already." His voice sounded a little worried. He had expected his parent's trip to Europe to last about two weeks more, but they had called him the previous night to tell him they were back, and that they would expect him for lunch that day, along with his baby daughter.  
  
His attention returned to Susan when he reached the changing table, he put her down and began undressing her, the baby made little unarticulated noises in the process. He chuckled and caressed her lovingly. He took her diaper off and she wiggled her legs weakly, keeping them folded. He caressed her, taking both of her little feet and kissing them, tenderly, stretching her legs slowly and then folding them again. He repeated the process with her hands and arms. He knew he shouldn't but he had to, he couldn't resist.  
  
He picked up his camera and took a picture of his half-asleep baby. "Memory for tomorrow," he said with a satisfied smile. The he set the automatic and posed with his baby in his arms by the tub.  
  
"Okay," he said after the picture was taken, touching the water one last time. Smiling, he picked her up, saying, "Come on, Princess, let's give you your very first bath." He placed her above the water and slowly lowered her. "If it burns, scream," he told her jokingly. The baby wiggled uncomfortably against the water and her face contorted in a sad, uncomfortable grimace. "What? What is it?" he asked nervously, pulling her out of the water. Susan moaned softly, but didn't cry. Alex pressed her against his chest wrapping his arms around her comfortingly. "Oh, it's okay," he said. "Daddy's here, calm down," he kept lulling her as he picked up the phone and dialed a number he had learned by heart in the past few days. After two rings, someone picked up on the other side.  
  
"Now what?" the woman said, faking a tired voice.  
  
"She's crying," he said simply, knowing he needed no introduction or salutation. "The water's fine, there are no air drafts, and she cried the moment she touched the water."  
  
"That's okay," Nadira said with a slight laugh. "They do that sometimes."  
  
"What do I do? If I bathe her she'll start crying."  
  
"Just let her get used to the water, talk to her, soothe her until she feels comfortable in the tub, put your face very close to hers," Nadira instructed. "Anything else?"  
  
"When are you going to change your phone number?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"Actually I'm not," she said. "I'm getting a restraining order."  
  
"Geez, that's nice, against whom?"  
  
"Guess," she said hanging up.  
  
Alex chuckled and then took another breath and tried the water one more time, it was cold. "Oh, great!" he sighed, leaving Susan on her crib again, and covering her with a blanket. He pressed a button on the side of the tub and it began warming up the water. The phone rang again. He picked up, standing by the tub. "Hello?"  
  
"Alexander?" It was his mother, she sounded surprised that he had picked up.  
  
"Yes, I'm home," he said. He had been home for the past week all along; he was on paternity leave, after all. Still, he had to admit he didn't spend a lot of time at home before Susan.  
  
"Wow, what an amazing surprise!" she said happily. "How is she?" Her voice was excited.  
  
"I think she's falling asleep," he said, craning his neck to look at Susan.  
  
"Did you bathe her yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but she's naked already," he said rather proudly.  
  
"That's wonderful," his mother congratulated.  
  
Despite the fact Alex didn't feel very pleased with having to face them before he had all the answers, his parents had both received the news of their new granddaughter much better than Alex had expected. They had said they'd like to meet her, had asked if he planned to teach her the family language and if he still planned to get married at some point of his life. He had answered yes to all the questions and that seemed to have settled them down.  
  
Unlike others. His superiors at Time Force had been too shocked for words when he had to ask for a maternity- well, paternity- leave; and the rest of the Power Rangers had taken the news as badly as Jen had, calling him crazy, and yelling at him for being so rushed and irresponsible. It was of no use to tell them he had thought about it for months. They had taken it so badly, even Nadira had gotten her share of reproaches, Lucas had called her and told her she was unbelievably irresponsible and immature for letting Alex have his daughter. She had rolled her eyes, told him to call her when he wasn't so jealous because she let another man have what he wanted and hung up.  
  
"Anything I can do for you, Mom?" he asked.  
  
"Just confirming you two are coming to lunch?"  
  
"We are," he said happily. "You have to tell me about Grandma."  
  
«Oh, bien sûr, [But, of course],» his mother said in perfect French. "J'ai une surprise pour toi, [I've got a surprise for you]»   
  
«Quoi ? [What?]» he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here," she said and hung up.  
  
Touching the water, Alex amused himself by thinking how funny destiny's ways are. He had ended up being best friends with and asking for help from the daughter of the man who had been his worst enemy for a large part of his life. Nadira had made up for her father, by giving him the key to leave behind all the misery he had caused him. Ransik had taken Jen from him, but Nadira had given him Susan, the new woman of his life.  
  
He picked Susan up when the water was ready and looked at her almost-closed blue eyes. "Oka, Susie, I'm going to give you a bath, okay? It is cool, it feels good, and it doesn't hurt. I'm going to get you cleaned up, so you don't smell funny." He caressed his baby's nose with his and kissed her cheek. "So, calm down, Daddy is here and everything will be fine," he told her and lowered her slowly in the water. She made a face and began moaning and writhing, but Alex ignored her complaints this time, sitting her on the special newborn tub. He blew her a kiss and smiled at her, as tears began running down her cheeks.  
  
With a very soft sponge, Alex took the water from the tub and poured it over her body and head; she coughed when the water fell down her face and began crying. He cooed and caressed her, talking to her all along, until she closed her eyes and relaxed, stopping her crying. Alex gently took her from the tub with the towel and as he dried her skin, she fell asleep.  
  
Carefully, Alex used some powder on her, and then put her on her fresh diaper and her new clothes. She looked gorgeous in her pale-green romper- suit. "Oh, yes," he said kissing her on the head. "You are one gorgeous lady, all right," he put her in the crib and took a quick shower himself, got dressed and prepared a bag.  
  
He picked Susan up and put her in her baby carrier, getting ready to leave. She was asleep again and he smiled. Checking his reflection on the full body mirror one last time, he ran his hand through his hair and let it fall freely to the sides, then smoothed his shirt and put on his sunglasses.  
  
"Let's go," he told Susan as he picked the baby-carrier and walked out of his apartment, feeling happy and, strangely enough, handsome.  
  
On his way down, the elevator stopped two floors below his, and when the door opened, Jen and Katie turned out to be the ones waiting for it. He ignored them and they ignored him, in the unsaid agreement they had: They wouldn't talk to each other unless they were at work and it was necessary.  
  
He allowed them to exit the elevator first and as he was stepping out, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and picked up after checking the caller. "Papa?" he said simply. "Yes, I'm on my way," he said, passing by the women towards the parking lot. «Comment?! [What?!]» he asked, surprised suddenly. «Elle est où? [she's where?]» he asked, then laughed happily. "That's great," he said getting in the car, after putting the baby carrier in the correct spot in the back seat of his SUV. "Mom wanted to leave it as a surprise, so I'll act surprised."  
  
He turned on the car and said his goodbyes, hanging up. "Well, Susan, today you are sharing the glory," he told the baby through the mirror. "Daddy's grandma is here from France, to meet you."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
